Blunderbusses
by Rylee-Potter
Summary: Britian owes Russia.


Disclamer;

**Anime; Hetalia; Axis Powers by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Characters; Russia X America**

**Disclamer; Little kid America, voilence, gun play, Yaoi**

**Sumarry; Britian Owes Russia**

**

* * *

**

The door slamed open, followed by slow footsteps. They sounded like boots, taking their time walking in, but after about 10 steps another sound was heard breaking glass. Like the vases near the front door being broken. "Hide in hear and dont come out no matter what! Got it" the frantic child nodded looking up before he was pushed into the closet. The small area went black as the door closed quiets.

Metal hit the ground and began to drag against the hard wood. Making a scrapping noise as it went. From the other side of the house frantic movement could be heard. America sat down on the ground snuggling back against the wall behind the pirate jackets his big brother hadnt worn for many years. _What could be going on out there? Who is that and why is Britian hiding me? _He wanted to know why he couldn't help.

France and Canada had already went out earlier this morning so it was just Britian and America home. They did not expect anyone and if they did why would he be in a closet? All sounds stopped. Then another large crashing noise was heard again. Metal hitting wood causing it to sound as though it snapped like a twig.

"What is it that you want?" Britian's voice was low and shaking slightly. _No dont be afraid big brother I can help protect you!_ "I want my pay, you owe Russia." His acsent was thick, causing it to be hard to understand him, but it was deep and soothing to America. "I told you I'm not a pirate any more I have no one to give to you." A deep chuckle came from the other side of the door. "No No No you pay Russia, Russia did favor and you no pay off yet." There was a pause. "Or you can give Russia your self. You very cute and small body, make good toy."

Britian had made a loud gulp. _No you can't take my big brother! No what can I do...um theres his pirate jacket...HIS GUN! _The small boy reached into the pocket quietly. He was taught how to use the gun incase of an emergancy or so that he wouldn't play with it when he got curious to see how it work and shoot him self or Canada. His hands were shaking as he grabbed hold of the heavy piece of metal. Pulling it out he began to check if it was loaded.

Just as he put the shell back in the chamber, a loud crashing noise was heard but this time it was followed by the sound of something large hitting the floor, with a thug. Quietly standing, he kept both hands on the gun. _Iggy told me to stay in here, no matter what. But I have to protect him hes my big brother. _Opening the door America could see a tall man standing there with his back to him, and England on the floor bleeding. The man had a tan trench coat on and a long pinkish tan scarf. He was caring around a pipe that was covered in fresh blood.

Slowly he lifted the gun and began to cock it, but it was to late the man had glanced behind him and smiled. "Ello little child." His smile faded as he gave a questioning look "why have a gun? I no hurt you." America began to tremble again his eyes filling with tears. "You hurt my big brother!" The adult looked down at the body on the ground, then back up. "No No No he not hurt he just in little pain. No problem he get over soon." He went to take a step forward but noticed the child's fingers on the trigger. "You should not play with gun little boy, may get hurt."

His purple eyes seemed to shine darker as he lifted the pipe knocking the gun out of Americas hand. Then lifting it again to hit America across the face. Falling to the ground he looked towards the direction of the gun. He began to lift him self feeling heavy but was not quick enough as the intruder had walked over and picked up the gun, twirling it in his hands.

"Such nice toy, make good play thing." He looked at the small country on the ground, smirking. His hair was covered in red liquid causing it to stick to his face, as it ran down his cheeks and neck. "I make you my toy, you'll become one with Russia as payment." He walked over picking up the weak child and walked out of the house leaving the bleeding English man to his death.

Though very weak America had put up a fight trying to get away from the monster carring him away. "NO I HAVE TO HELP IGGY! LET ME GO NO! FRANCE! NO PLEASE SOMEONE! HELP!" But no one came, and the mans grip was to much for the small child to squirm away from.

Feeling his breath become slower everything went black to the small American.

Opening his eyes, he could see he was no longer at his home with Britian. It was dark and cold in the room. Everything was made of stone and he had cold large chains cuffed to his leg holding him to the wall. A small window let in little light and a stair way lead up to where you could not see the door.

A blanket lined the floor, along with a tattered pillow and a small mat. Examing more of the room he could see boxes of stuff on the other side, and blood stains everywhere. Or maybe they were fruit juice stains...maybe even wine.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP ME" his voice was horse and kept cracking out as he screamed. Listening closely he could hear foot steps around upstairs. Then the door knob turning. Looking up he saw small legs appear than a man...or women carring down a tray of food. She/he wore an apren along with their hair pulled back. Noticing she had no chest America went wtih them being a boy.

"Aw he has a child." He huffed for a sec before bringing the food to him. "Hopefuly you like it. My names Lithuinia but you can call me Toris, whats your name?" He had a sweet smile. "Am..am...America...or Al..fred." Lithuinia's smile had began to grow "thats a nice name. Hey Im sorry for what my brothers doing to you. He can be alittle demanding but hes just doing what he thinks is right..." He glanced behind him to make sure no one was coming.

"Well you should probaly eat up. I can't be down here for long but I'll be back again to get the tray, don't worry we'll keep you feed." He stood up straight. "We'll try to get you out of hear and maybe you can hide with Felix for alittle." Smiling again he walked out. _Maybe he was a girl._ America had thought to himself but just shrugged his shoulders and began to eat.

There was a small glass of water, a piece of bread and a soup with lots of meats and veggies in it. America had went to eating right away thinking it looked delicious as for he had been starving before the man had showed up.

The food had gone quickly so he sat there in the quietness. After about 10 minutes, even if it felt like hours to America , the door finaly opened.

This time two people came down. The first one to come down was Lithuania, then the man who took him. Lithuania looked scared and in a hurry as he picked up the tray not looking up from the floor at either of the other two. The monster stood near the boxes waiting for the rushed boy to leave. As soon as the door closed he looked back at America smirking.

"Now you have fun with Russia." The sound of his boots hitting the floor slowly as he walked towards America gave him shivers. "Wha..Wha..What does that mean?" He scurried backwards till he couldnt go any further. "Means I'm going to have fun with his little toy." America gulped.

Russia's large hand had wrapped around the child's small ankle yanking him to him. America screamed as he tryed to pull himself way. "No let go of me what do you want from me!" Tears were falling from his face again. "I already told little child I want to have fun." He flipped him onto his stomach begining to remove his clothing, causing them to rip as they were torn off his small frame.

Laying there on the cold concrete, Alfred tryed to cover him self from the tall man. "Why..why did you undress me?" his voice was quiet and a soft studder. "Because I need to be able to get everywhere." Reaching into his pocket he took out the gun from before that America had used against him. Exaiming it he pointed it at the child. "Now move head." America did as he was told, blushing from embarisment.

Licking his lips, Russia dragged the gun up and down America's chest. "Now we play fun game. It called Russian Rouette. There is only one bullet in the chamber. Lets see if I shoot you." His smile was dark and evil as he pulled the trigger, causing America to scream and cringe. But nothing came out. A small pout came from the man.

"Guess not that one" Russia cocked the gun again and began to drag the cold metal down his body. America shivered again "no please stop I wont tell anyone I promise, please just let me go back to my brothers" Purple's eyes flicked up meeting with scared blue eyes. A large hand came towards them but started going upwards grabbing hold of the flick of hair that jumped out from America's forhead. As he felt the fingers moving in circler motions around it, America couldnt help but moan in pleasure. Going redder he tried to turn way but felt it being gripped harder.

"No ah what aRe you do..doing to mmmm me?" America's hips wiggled as he talked. Russia just smirked, "making you enjoy" flicking the hair upwards he chuckled as he got a satifing reaction of the child gasping. He went back to paying attention to the gun in his hand, dragging it up his body and back down then between his legs. Noticing the little boy was hard he began to rub the gun up and down the little hard on.

He pushed the muzzle of the gun to the tip of America's head and pulled the trigger. Causing the child to become more afraid. "Hm not that one too" he seemed disapointed as he began to run the gun up and down the length, then set it to the side. Grabbing both of the small hips, he lifted the child's waist off the cold floor. Using his thumbs he spread his cheeks apart than began to drive his tongue into the small whole.

"No please Russia stop! No uh no it feels wierd no please." America bit his hand trying to muffle the odd sounds that came from him as the tongue began to lick him fercier. "MMmmm you taste very good little boy." America looked up eyes still having tears stream down and looking innocent, causing Russia to want the small body before him more.

Still holding up the hips he lifted the gun again, cocking it, and began to push it into the small intrance. More screams came from the child as he tryed to get away but stopped as soon as nails dug into his skin. "NO OWW PLEASE IT HURTS!"

Russia hadn't listen he just began to push it deeper, then began to remove it slowly, as soon as it was fully out he slammed the long barrel in and out repeativly. Blood began to trickle down the small thighs that tryed to push their self closed, blocking teh intrucion. Trigger made a clicking noise again as it was pulled again. But nothing came out.

Russia tossed the gun slightly to the side again then began to lean forward to start sucking on the little pink nubs. Feeling the mouth wrap around them and a tongue rubbing over the tips of his nipples, America cryed out again. "No stop stuffs coming out!" Russia blinked and looked down, noticing a small stream of white cream running down the hard cock.

He just smirked pulling away and went to licking the tip. "No please it feels wierd, Ah it feels like its going to explode, I no please oh please make it stop!" Russia dragged his teeth up the length and grabbed the gun for a third time and cocked it slamming it into the childs mouth and making him suck it. "Good little boy. You very good at listening aren't you?"

Turning his head away the young boy felt his hair being grabbed and yanked to look back at an angry Russia. "No no you listen to me. You do not obey you get punished." Before he had finished the last bit of his sentance Russia had let go and back handed the child, causing him to hit the floor again with a loud thump.

Lifting his hips Russia began to slam his hard dick into the child. Sound of skin ripping could be heard as he pushed deeper and deeper in till he was all the way inside the child. "MMmmm very tight" Russia mumbled as he began to move in and out.

The kid kept screaming and beganing for him to stop as he could feel the large object inside of him. Then the cold metal push up against the back of his head. He closed his eyes as he felt the gun being cocked again. _3 more rounds till there is no more, hes gonna kill me. Im so sorry England please forgive me I love you big brother, I just wanted to protect you. _

The trigger was pulled again, making a loud banging noise, but nothing. America let out the air he held in fearing for the worse.

"No fun. I want blood" Russia groaned as he went back to slamming in and out of the young child infront of him.

After a few more thrust Russia began to cum inside the small child, causing America to cum too.

Panting, covered in blood and cum, America looked up at the tall man. "Do I get to go home now?" his voice was cracked and begging to become high pitched. "No no, haven't finished game."

Russia took the chamber out and put it back in, spinning it, then pointed the gun at the child. Pulling the trigger, the small child cryed out. Smirking Russia looked down at the wounded child. Blood was running down from his chest, as he looked up at him loosing focuse.

Russia got up and walked out of the room, and before he could close the door, Lithuinia came running in and picked up the child "Come one we'll get you too Felix's house. Russia wont dare go there. You'll be safe there. Dont worry"

Lithuinia looked at the chains that held the child in one area and broke them with a large axe he had just incase he had to protect himself from an angry Russian.

Running out of the house he got the small dieing child to his friends house. Looking down he could see the boy begging to breath slower. "No no its ok, hey Alfred so who do you live with?" He tryed to keep a smile on "B..b...britian, Cccanada, and F..france" He took deep breaths every so often. "So do you have any favorite games you'd play with them?" The small child lightly smiled. "Iggy and I pl..play soldiers and pirates alot. Some times we all play and Canada and I are cowboys while France and Britian are pirates and we are going after the same gold."

Lithiania began to smile happily as he noticed the small child looking better telling the story bout the games he'd play. "Hey Toris?" He looked down at him with a curious look, "Will I ever get to see them again?"

"Yes, they are all realy worried about you so I think they can't wait to see you, but we need to wait till Russia forgets about you."

Years passed by sense that day. America ended up spending the next 2 years at Polands house. Becoming very anoyed with the word "like". And then returned to his family, only to stay about 12 more years there and moving out to become a country of his own. America was excited he had was explaining to the other countries his ideas to help out the world. He had a note book full of ones that had to do with befriending alliens, superheros, one about creating a large hamburger and frys wiht a coke to feed the hungry. And an extra one for him to.

Not many people seemed intrested. Yet they sat there listening intell England made a comment on how stupid the ideas were then a fight broke out between all of the countries. Needing to be broken up by Germany again, as it did every other World meeting.

"Another unsecseful meeting" America mumbled to himself as he looked into the mirror in the bathroom. Leaning forward he splashed his face with cold water from the running faucet.

Standing up he patted his face with paper towels and breathing was in his ear. "Hello little boy" the voice was deep and heavly acsented. Looking up into the mirror, America saw the same purple eyes he remembered from when he was a child. "We did not finish game correctly." Whipping around America looked a gun straight on, "BRI.."

Bang.

* * *

Ok i had to retry this cause I forgot to save last time lol. I hope you enjoyed it It was a request from XFrenchieX well the America Russia gun play was. I just sat and typed after getting an idea and pictures in my head. This was not beta'd it was a suprise for XFrenchieX and shes my beta so ya. Let me know how ya like it ^^


End file.
